Vehicles (Midnight)
The Midnight's vehicles follow a common trend of being glossy black and based on high-end energy generators, mostly Elerium or Magic. Most Midnight vehicles are multi-role, making them more effective at multiple combat situations. However the complexity of the controls mean operators of these vehicles undergo specialised training, unlike the vehicles of other factions which tend to have simple controls. Lightningstrike The Lightningstrike is an updated version of the "Lightning" form of jet used by the Ancestral British Air Force. The Lightningstrike is faster and stronger than it's predecessor, packing four Heavy Repeating Ballistic Cannons and two Micromissile Launch Chambers. The Lightningstrike is capable of supersonic flight, but cannot surpass Mach 5 speeds or enter space. This jet also has a VTOL function. Dynamo The Dynamo is a super-heavy bomber designed to drop bombs on foes from above the clouds. The plane itself is extremely resilient and can hold a large amount of bombs, but is unable to defend itself effectively in a dogfight and is too bulky to be agile. Therefore when these planes are deployed, they are deployed with escorting aircraft, usually Lightningstrike craft or its combat-ready cousin the Black Cat. The Dynamo has a pair of nose-mounted Heavy Repeating Ballistic Cannons and a tail-mounted Micromissile Cannon, as well as two bomb-bays and are capable of holding 50 individual bombs. The Dynamo, like all of the "King's Command" line of aircraft, can land on bodies of water. Black Cat A generalised hunter/killer, the Black Cat is an adapted version of a Dynamo. This version was pioneered to counter enemy vehicles in one-to-one combat, though the Black Cat is so resilient it can hold off many hostiles at one given time with minimal support. Black Cats are the most agile of the "King's Command" line of aircraft, as well as the most suitable for dogfights and strafing runs. The Black Cat is not as resilient as Paragon, Dynamo or Mayfair craft, but the agility of the Black Cat allows it to surpass even other hunter/killer craft with minimal effort. The Black Cat has two nose-mounted Heavy Repeating Ballistic Cannons, two nose-mounted Superheavy Ballistic Batteries, two thigh-mounted Heavy Repeating Ballistic Cannons, one tail/belly-mounted Heavy Repeating Ballistic Cannon, and one tail/belly-mounted Flame Turret. The Black Cat, like all of the "King's Command" line of aircraft, can land on bodies of water. Paragon The Paragon is much like the Black Cat in the way it was invented. The crew of a Dynamo declared bombs at such a high altitude would lose effectiveness, and proposed a Black Cat be outfitted with long-range anti-ground weapon systems. Therefore the Paragon boasts high damage at extreme range, and can hold its own in a fight, but it's not as effective in a dogfight as the Black Cat and the plane requires more crew than its cousins, the Dynamo and Black Cat. This aircraft has two Superheavy Ballistic Cannons, two 105mm Cannons and four Heavy Repeating Ballistic Cannons, all of which are spread evenly down the plane's hull. The Paragon, like all of the "King's Command" line of aircraft, can land on bodies of water. Mayfair The Mayfair is a heavy infantry carrier, and member of the "King's Command" line of aircraft. This ship looks similar to a Dynamo, though has no weapons of it's own and is based entirely on infantry transport and supply drops. The Mayfair has the second-most armour of the four "King's Command" craft, just behind the Dynamo, and is only just behind the Black Cat in terms of speed. The Mayfair can transport up to three Titans and/or Victoria Tanks at once with room for twenty infantry soldiers, or can house up to one hundred infantry units at once if no vehicles or ammunition crates are loaded. The Mayfair, like all of the "King's Command" line of aircraft, can land on bodies of water. Razorwing Rapid and long-winged jets with thin armour and weak Ballistic weaponry, Razorwings were designed to cut the wings off of enemy aircraft and -if possible- cut the target apart in general. The wings are shrouded in an extremely fine Magic Barrier to allow for the cutting effect. The craft's unique tactic of slicing enemy wings off comes in handy for eliminating enemy bombers quickly. Tudor Dropship The Tudor is a four-engine infantry-transport aircraft armed with two Repeating Ballistic Cannons, able to transport up to 10 infantry at once. The Dropship is resilient and able to fight in the air or destroy ground targets, but is slow when compared to other Midnight vehicles and not very agile, making it hard for pilots to dodge incoming fire. Majesty Humvee the Majesty Humvee is a light transport/assault vehicle that can traverse the ground very quickly, carrying up to five infantry units at any time with one driving and one manning the Rotary Ballistic Cannon on the top. Victoria Tank The heavy Victoria Tank is the staple of Midnight ground vehicles, armed with a 105mm Cannon that is complimented by the Heavy Repeating Ballistic Cannon that a secondary crewman can operate. The tank alone needs three units to operate, but the tank has room for two more individuals in the back. A Victoria was gifted to the Stalliongrad Revolutionaries and it was repainted to a red and yellow design, known as Sasha from then on. Edward Zipper A small boat designed for rapid deployments of troopers, the Edward can hold up to six infantry units but has no armour whatsoever. A small puncture can render the boat completely useless. These boats are usually used to get Aqua Patrol units to their destination quickly. Nautilus Submarine The Nautilus Submarine was designed as a ship-killer, invisible to enemies thanks to cloaking technology. The Nautilus may also house up to twelve nuclear missiles at once. Elizabeth Cruiser The Elizabeth Cruiser has multiple uses. The giant ship acts as a battleship, transport craft and aircraft carrier all at once, symbolising the British history of controlling the waves. Elizabeths can handle themselves with virtually no support from other craft.Category:Midnight